Saiyan Michael (Dragon Ball Series)
Appearance Personality Biography Power Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. He can fire them in the form of multiple razor shards of energy to create wounds so that he can enter a body through. * Afterimage Technique – The ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. * Galick Gun – A fuchsia-colored, powerful energy blast taken from Vegeta. Used in the anime and in the Budokai Tenkaichi and Raging Blast games. ** Super Galick Gun – Great Ape Baby's full-powered variation of Vegeta's Galick Gun, capable of destroying an entire planet if appropriately charged. Baby uses the Super Galick Gun while Vegeta's body is in the Golden Great Ape transformation. * Zenkai Boosts – From his Saiyan cells, Cell has the ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. This genetic trait that allows his combat prowess to continually increase as he fights. This is done by instinctively imprinting on new experiences to lessen the chances of same injury happening again and likewise dramatically increasing his raw might and resilience after recovering from injuries. This ability, combined with his regeneration power, makes him near invincible. He also takes on many personality traits that are true to Saiyans, like the desire to fight. Even though Cell is not categorized as a Super Saiyan, his aura perfectly mimics that of a Super Saiyan; this is connected to his Saiyan heritage. * Tail Attack – Cell can attack his opponents using his powerful tail. * Instant Transmission – The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a ki signature). Taken from Goku after Cell's self-destruction. * Ki Sense – At the time of the Battle on Namek, like the rest of his minions, who use scouters as a compromise, Frieza seems to be unable to sense the ki of other people. However, he is able to have a glimpse of a "powerful Saiyan developing and heading to Namek" before the person in question (Goku) actually appeared in front of him. Also, given enough time, Frieza can lock his senses and his mind onto his opponent to read his/her position at any given moment; he demonstrates this when he begins fighting Goku with 50% of his power. In Shin Budokai, Frieza gains the ability to sense ki and suppress his own ki, and he also displays the ability in Dragon Ball GT. ** God ki sense – Frieza is able to sense ki after his four months of training in the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga, as he notes that he can sense Super Saiyan Blue Goku's power, and feels that it is less than his. * Final Spirit Cannon * Final Revenger Forms and transformations # Great Ape # Kaio-ken # Kaio-ken x2 # Kaio-ken x3 # Kaio-ken x4 # Kaio-ken x10 # Kaio-ken 20 # Super Saiyan # Full Power Super Saiyan # Super Kaio-ken # Super Saiyan 2 # Full Power Super Saiyan 2 # Super Kaio-ken 2 # Super Saiyan 3 # Full Power Super Saiyan 3 # Super Kaio-ken 3 # Golden Great Ape # Super Saiyan 4 # Full Power Super Saiyan 4 # Super Kaio-ken 4 # Super Saiyan God # Saiyan beyond God # Super Saiyan Blue # Full Power Super Saiyan Blue # Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken # Super Saiyan Blue 2 # Full Power Super Saiyan Blue 2 # Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken 2 # Super Saiyan Blue 3 # Full Power Super Saiyan Blue 3 # Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken 3 # Super Saiyan Blue 4 # Full Power Super Saiyan Blue 4 # Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken 4 # Potential Unleashed Battles List of Characters Killed by Saiyan Joshua Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Michaels Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes